


Wipe Out

by CommanderFuzzy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freestyle, Slow Build, Smut, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra Rivers is an badass at surfing, she's nicknamed The Waterbender after all. But thanks to a accident the year prior she is stuck in Hawaii. Waiting for the Varrick Surf Team and all her friends to return home. <br/>But with the arrival of her ex, Kuvira and her new flame, Asami, things have gotten alot more serious then entering the Pipmasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean Love

The ocean swelled and roared, arching its clear blue back to crash upon its self, throwing white foam through the sky in joy. The surfers upon it rode down its belly, whooping with joy and excitement, fingers skimming the shimmering surface of the watery beast till they coasted into calm water.

Among them was a deeply tanned 21 year old who couldn't stay out of the ocean for longer then a few hours at a time. And usually that was because her aunt begged her to come and eat.

Korra Rivers couldn't remember a time when she wasn't on or in the water. Even her first memories consisted of splashing around on a foam board back home in Alaska. Currently she was lying flat on her back, resting happily on her short board, a handmade carbon fibre beauty; blazing orange with her family crest splash across it in a deep blue, hand painted lilies decorating the bottom half. Korra lazily trailed her hands through the water either side of her, feeling the current of the ocean at her finger tips.

When she was younger, living back home in Anchor Point, surfing had been completely different. You'd have to be in a full wet suit and avoid ice for a few hours before a semi decent wave came your way, and even then the current was strong enough to throw you off course. But here, down in Hawaii, with the sun beating against her already dark skin, Korra was home. She'd moves to live with her adoptive aunt Kya when she twelve and hadn't looked back since.

Once a year she'd go back to Anchor Point, but her parents usually came down to see her, get some sun on their skin and watch Korra destroy the waves, over and over again. It hadn't taken alot of convincing for her parents to agree to Korra moving away, she was too adventurous and outgoing to stay in the tiny fishing town. Kya taking her in was good for her, she got an education, got the sun, two jobs and to do what she loved daily.

A gruff wooding drew Korra from her sun-baked day dreams, especially when the noise was followed by its own mini wave splashing over hygiene her,

"Bo! She's supposed to stay on the board!" Korra cried as her dog, a pure white malamute, began pawing at her board from within the water. The beats ruffed and tried to hoist herself onto Korra's much smaller surfboard,

"I'm sorry! Dude, she just wants to be in the water all the time. She nearly toss me off on the last wave!" this came from Bo, better known as Bolin, a young man clad only in lime green board shorts, with dark hair that stuck up every which way, even when wet. Korra pushed herself up to sit on the orange board and hoisted her dog up onto its body,

"Oh Naga," she cooed at the white malamute, rubbing behind her ears affectional. The dog ruffed again and licked her face, jousting the board about, "Settle down girl," Korra whisper to the dog. Naga was already weighing down the carbon board, dipping the rear end into the clear water with her body,

"Did you hear who's flying in tomorrow?" Bolin asked as he paddled up beside his friend. Korra hummed in reply, nodding,

"Yeah, Opal skyped me last night, Mako will be back too," she watched Bolin pout at that. Opal had been the owner of his heart for longer then he cared to admit, yet he'd never told her, even when she got signed to the Varrick Team 6 months ago, and left for Australia, Bolin still hadn't spoken up,

"Why didn't she Skype me?" He wailed as he began to paddle towards the shore. With a roll of her eyes, Korra set about following him, Naga jumped from the board and bobbed along next to her, woofing in happiness.

###

As Korra tugged on her work dungarees and headed into the shaping area of Air Temple, the young surfer could hear WolfMother blaring through the battered iPod dock. As Naga nudged her legs, Korra shushed the white beast, the blaring music could only mean one thing, her adoptive Uncle Bumi was hanging around. She grinned and dropped down to a crouch, sneaking through the work shop till she was directly behind the older male.

Bumi was the eldest out of the three adoptive uncles and aunt Korra lived with, and he was by far the coolest. Ex-military of some sort, now a laid back old hippy. His hair was longer then Korra's, reaching past his chin in a wavy hazel mess, often mistaken got part of his thick beard, his face was weather worm and crinkled with laughter lines. He was never far from the shaping shack attached to the main part of Air Temple, dressed in baggy cut off jean shorts and a tie dye vest, the black lines of his arm tattoos always on show. Korra had loved his ink so much so, that on her 17th birthday she'd somehow convinced him to tattoo her own dark skin, leaving a permanent mark of her love for her uncle Bumi on her right bicep. Bumi's passion for making boards almost out weighed his passion for loud music. As Korra reached the stack of unshaped boards behind him, Naga silently panting at her side, she reached forward, grabbing his bare ankle just as he broke into song,

"AHHH FUCKKKK!" he cried out, throwing his paint brush into the air and falling on his rump, the white malamute instantly pouncing on his chest. Korra burst into laugher, falling back herself as the older male swatted his paint brush at her, Naga locking his face excitedly as he did, "little shit," he grumbled as Korra continued to die of laughter next to him,

"Didn't expect to see you home so soon," This came from Kya, Bumi's sister and Korra's main parental figure. She stood above them both, hands on hips, grinning wide. Naga woofed happily and bounded off Bumi's chest to nuzzled Kya's outstretched hand. Korra composed herself for a moment to grin at the grey haired woman,

"Tenzin wanted me to come help out in the Temple," she said simply as she climbed to her feet, embracing Kya in a tight hug. She was Korra's favourite out of the three, sure she liked Bumi for his music and Tenzin with his wisdom, but Kya was the best. She understood Korra, her love for the water, it was Kya who had suggested and won round her parents to let her move to Hawaii. She had even paid for Naga to come down with Korra.

"Ah yes, good old Tenzin wants to deck out the place for Jinora," Korra pulled back then, eyeing the woman,

"Jin's coming back?" Jinora was Tenzin's eldest daughter and Korra's closest female friend. She too had been signed to the Varrick Surf team with Opal, but Korra had been under the impression that only Opal had time away from the team,

"Yes, she rang last night to let us know. You where already out cold when we found out. The entire Varrick Team are coming back, apparently some big news is being announced involving them," Kya shrugged slightly, "Bumi, get up and stop pouting," she hollered at her elder sibling, who was still sat on the floor, sulking that a 21 year old had made him scream. Again.

Korra blew a raspberry at him and headed towards the main area of Air Temple. The three siblings had bought the place together years ago, and had converted the huge building into a bizarre mix of a cafe and surf shop, with the boarding Hut attached to it. Korra wasn't too sure what Air Temple had been before, but something huge no doubt.  
Their homes where situated directly behind it, then came the beach. Korra's ideal set up. Work, home, beach. 

Enough room for Naga to run around with Tenzin's three other kids, to have bonfires and sleep under the stars. She couldn't have had it any better.

"Hey Tenzin!" the surfer girl called out as she entered the main cafe area, waving at the tall bald man who was trying to hang a banner on the wall, while his request son tried to climb the other end. Naga barrelled past Korra and made a beeline straight to the dark haired boy, Meelo. The kid roared as Naga chomped down on the edge of his shirt, pulling him away from the banner and onto the floor. Tenzin laughed deeply,

"Thank-you Naga," he praised the malamute as she ruffed at him, placing a paw onto Meelo's cheat to keep him down, "Ah Korra! I didn't think you'd be here so soon!" Tenzin said with a shocked tone, letting go of the banner, it fluttered to the floor, hanging lopsided,

"Well you wanted me to help out and since Jinora is gonna be back, I best start now!" she replied with a grin, heading towards the fallen banner. Within minutes she had the loose end tacked to the wall. Splashed across the banner, painted in bold blue letters the words; "WELCOME HOME JINORA" were wonkily written. Tenzin gave a slight proud nod at the sign, satisfied with his handy work.

The rest of the evening consisted of Tenzin ordering Korra, Meelo and Ikki, his youngest daughter, around the cafe; rearranging chairs and tables till the bald man was satisfied that they had a party area. His wife, Pema, eventually poker her head out of the kitchen to supply the younger generation with a platter of sandwiches. 

Sometime around midnight Bumi and Kya joined them, clutching a fancy hand crafted bottle of amber liquid each. It didn't take long for the three siblings to be drawn into a small drinking competition, it took even less time for the three of them to start yelling about Tenzin's accomplishments and how wonderful his children were. Korra sat with them, smirking and listening to their old tales, sneaking a swig of the amber liquid every few minutes. Everyone else had retired to bed long ago and even Naga lay flat across Korra's feet, snoring in her special doggy way.

Korra was just waiting for the three to be just drunk enough to discuss a taboo subject for them.

"I remember being Jinora's age, it was amazing. I used to sneak out every night, driving, surfing and partying, it was amazing!" Tenzin swung his arms into the air wildly, Kya yelled in agreement as Bumi head-butted the table they sat around. And now seemed the time.

"I was thinking Kya, maybe I could get my car soon? I've got enough cash saved up that I could buy it off the bat and you know, have a bit more free will..." Korra trailed off, sliding a hand through her short hair, staring hopefully at her aunt. Kya met Korra's cerulean blue eyes with her own stormy blues, slowly the grey haired woman blinked, her pupils dilated, "Kya?" Korra made her name a question, just as Kya followed Bumi's lead and face planted the table, "Great."


	2. Haunted

_"We've got five minute until the horn goes off folks and it's looking neck and neck between some of the girls out there. Could be a real close one this year!"_

_"Your telling me! There's some definite competition for the three slots on Varrick's team, but fours girls vying for it!"_

_"at the four minute mark it looks like Rivers is going for the last wave. In the blue rashie, Korra Rivers has out paddled Kuvira Steel for this swell. Oh my Spirits, look at that snapback, she's easily taken this wave and claimed it as her own,"_

_"perfect pop-up there, smooth and easy, folks you can see why they call her The Water Bender, every wave does what she wants. Nice controlled snaps on the rail, good swing back into the tunnel,"_

_"Its the last 30 seconds now, and she's coasting through the barrel, her signature move. Its closing up pretty fast though, and I'm not seeing Rivers anywhere,"_

_"Oh Spirits, where is she!? Someone get the speeders out there!"_

_"Well there's the front of the board, clean snapped through, looks like the piece of drift wood was the cause of it. But Rivers hasn't resurface yet,"_

_"Where are the speeders!"_

_"Such a shame folks, the marks on that wave would have won her the competition. Looks like she hit the reef when she went under."_

Korra jolted awake, a cold sweat clinging to her body. The images of water cascading around her, dragging her under, then the reef meeting her body flashed through her mind. With a growl of frustration she threw aside her blanket and forced herself from her bed. She began to pace, ignoring the pain in her knee, her mind flashing through the memories of the year before.

She'd been a shoe-in to join the Varrick surf team as the leading boarder, miles ahead of all the others; Opal, Jinora and damn Kuvira, but just one piece of wood and the reef had taken it all away from her. The brunette angrily kicked at the base of her orange board, sending shock waves up through her knee and reminding her of the damage the reef had done to her. The orange board tumbled over and startled a sleeping Naga, she gave a gruff woof at the board as it landed in front of her. Korra sighed and scooped low to rub behind the dogs ears,

"Sorry girl," she murmured, her knee aching at the thought of the reef. She'd hit the coral with her left knee, slicing it open and taking her away from the water for 6 months, the head injury hadn't been too bad; just a slight concussion but her knee had made life so much harder. Everyone had been so supporting and careful around her.

Opal and Jinora had made the team, they'd visited her everyday till they left to travel every surf spot with Varrick abd Kuvira, they'd apologised everyday and left with sad eyes. Kuvira on the other hand had been a smug bitch. Which had been the deepest blow to Korra.

Worse then her knee or snapped board. Her ex girlfriend, who'd trained with her, spent hours figuring out battle plans for the water, and even longer between the sheets, had up and left without a care in the world.

Korra grumbled to herself again as she stood, trying to force the memories out of her head. Korra gathered her running gear, dressing quickly, then grabbed Naga's leash intent on hitting the beach for a run.

###

"Whhhhyyyy am I here so early?" Bolin groaned as he flopped down onto the sandbank, pouting at Korra as she jogged back up the sand slope and down again,

"Keep me company and throw Naga's ball," she huffed, reaching the bottom, turning and heading back up towards her friend. Bolin watched with sleepy eyes. He couldn't help but appreciate his friends body, Korra was smoking hot, but totally no interest in him. Or anyone with his anatomy really. Korra was dressed in knee length black tight shorts, a deep blue sports bra that left her midriff bare, her muscular stomach enough to out Bolin to shame. She ran bare footed, back and too up the sand, her face set in concentration.

Naga nudged Bolin's hand with her nose, and the boy tossed her ball towards the water, tearing his dark green eyes away from Korra as she jogged past him again. She'd called him about an hour ago, around 6 am, complaining of bad dreams and needing to see a friendly face. Bolin didn't have to ask to know that she was having nightmares about the reef again, ever since that day she hadn't been right.  
Korra had always been an amazing surfer, out of all their friends, she had been the most dedicated and driven to be in the water. Bolin loved to surf, though he preferred to skate, but now it was just him and Korra left out of their old gang, they took to the water most days, Bolin even helped Korra out when it came to teaching tourists how to surf. Made good money from it too, enough to keep his battered Mustang running at least.

"the whole team is coming back Bo," Korra sighed as she dropped onto the sand next to him,

"Kuvira too?" He asked softly, placing his hands on her bare feet, getting ready for Korra to start her sit ups. The tanned girl began dropping up and down, counting under her breath as she did. Bolin waited for a reply, trying not to look at her sweat coated form that just made her ridiculous fit body more prominent to Bolin.

"Yeah," Korra muttered as she pulled away from, her reps finished. She flopped into the sand and let out a long sigh. Bolin remembered when they were together, Korra and Kuvira. They where unstoppable, everything was surfing; training every morning, surfing every afternoon, and then there was the sex side of it. That everyone knew about. Always together, it was almost sickening how buddy they were. Then they officially got together and it was twice as bad. Korra had been so in love with her, and then Kuvira had to just throw it all aside when it came to the competition, left the younger girl high and dry after the reef got her.

"Tenzin is throwing a massive party for Jinora too tonight, so you know she's gonna be there," Korra continued, taking the slobber covered ball From Naga's mouth and hurling it towards the ocean. Bolin wrapped a arm around his friend, tugging Korra into a lopsided hug,

"Maybe she'll say sorry and you'll make up and it'll all be okay," he said hopefully, Korra scoffed and shoved him aside, just as Naga returned. The malamute took Bolin falling into the sand as a sign to play and leap upon his chest, licking his face franticly.

Korra returned to Air Temple an hour later, sweat soaked and sandy. The impromptu play fight With Naga had led to both her and Bolin being pushed around in the shallow waves by the white dog, who was quite happily padding along next to her master, dripping wet, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Hey, kiddo!" Bumi called as he caught sight of his board shaping apprentice, waving her over. Korra groaned inwardly as she walked to the long haired man, wanting nothing more then to grab a shower,

"Hey Bumi, what's up?" she queried as she reached him, drawing the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. Bumi grinned brightly at her, continuing to rub down the board he was working on,

"Had a lady call up this morning, asking for a few days worth of lessons, said you'd head straight over," Bumi looked up briefly to meet Korra's blue eyes, "Be some extra cash for that car..." Korra glared at her adoptive Uncle as he trailed off, still grinning broadly,

"Whats the address?" she grumbled, flicking her hand through her hair again,

"She said they'd meet you at Ehukai,"

"Did you even get a get Bumi?"

"Sato, something Sato."

###

The walk down to Ehukai beach wasn't a long one, it was also one Korra knew well. She usually took a short cut through the tree line, walking Naga at her side, but today she took the tourist route, just encase this Sato person was lost down it. Tourist usually got lost in the trees, stopping to gape at the connecting roots, or how the trees where shaped. Typical really, Korra though as she kicked her sneakers against the pavement.

Under both her arms she carried her two longboard, the easiest board for a novice to begin on, and for Naga to sit on in the water. One was a brilliant purple with a black tribal design down the main body, the other black with a red graffiti print down the left hand side, her own designs that Bumi had helped her create and paint at the start of her shaping career. She refused to surf on anything but a Air Temple board now, the shaping business was a tough one, local shops always suffered the most, especially when big company's like Future Boards were currently dominating the surfing market.

Air Temple mostly made its business from the cafe that Tenzin and Pema ran, but. Some of. The locals stuck by Bumi and always went to him for their boarding needs. Korra always donated half her earning from teaching the tourists and refused any sort of payment from Tenzin or Bumi when she worked for them. They fed her, hosted her and clothed her, so she refused to pay. Plus she got to make her own surfboards, what could top that for payment?

As the tanned girl reached Ehukai beach, she caught sight of her dog on the sand. The malamute had trotted ahead towards the beach, and was sat at the start of the surf, jumping to catch each wave, woofing loudly each time the water backed away from her. Korra couldn't help but grin as she made her way towards the public carpark. The only vehicle that sat there was a crimson red Jeep, but there was no driver. Korra wasn't exactly sure what to expect of this Sato guy, usually the tourist she taught were teenagers or middle aged men, Sato sounded like a prim name, so she pegged him as a middle ager trying to recapture his youth.

As she peered into the Jeep windows and around the car she still saw no one to fit her mental description, just Naga on the beach and a dark haired woman sat close by. With a shrug Korra headed down onto the sand, driving the boards into the sand as she whistled Naga over. The malamute bounded over to her, ruffling loudly. Korra's arrival caught the attention of the dark haired woman, who pushed herself up off the sand and headed over to her,

"She's a beautiful dog," the woman commented, Korra smiled awkwardly, flicking her hair with her hand and rubbing the back of her neck. The woman was all leg, slender and lithe, dressed in a wrap around sarong which was the same shade of red that Korra felt her cheeks going, her top half was hidden beneath a throw of some sort, all tribal patterns that reminded Korra of Anchor Point and the blankets her mother used to make,

"Er, yeah, thanks. She's great, really great, just abit weird," Korra mumbled, trying to look anywhere but the woman's eyes. They where a striking green, brighter then Bolin's, like blazing emeralds, her entire facial structure was goddess like, along with the flowing waves of her raven hair Korra couldn't help but blush and look away. This woman was drop dead gorgeous, and since the 21 year old hadn't had any kind of female contact since Kuvira, it was hard for her to stand before this Aphrodite and not feel like a bumbling teenager. No one had made her feel this way since Kuvira.

"I like your boards, there not Future Boards though are they?" the woman queried, eyeing the longboard sticking out of the sand. Korra looked from her handy work to the woman,

"No, no. I made them, their Air Temple boards," Korra replied with a slight shrug. The woman nodded and made a small noise in her throat,

"You must be Korra then, I'm Asami, Asmai Sato, your student for the foreseeable future," Korra felt her jaw drop open. This was Sato?! Not some stuffy middle aged guy, but this drop dead gorgeous woman.

**Shit.**


	3. Sato

They hit the water after an hour of Korra running through the basics. Asami Sato sat on the purple longboard, rapt with attention, watching Korra's every move. She stumbled over most of her words, distracted by the way the other woman watched her, but mostly got her point across.

She even managed to get Asami to practise her pop ups and footing before they were rudely interrupted by Naga. The malamute bounded around them, kicking sand up into the air, barking impatiently at Korra.

"Sorry, she's got a real thing for the water," the tanned girl said with a shrug as Asami reached down to pet the landing beast. Naga nuzzled at Aramis hand, licking her wrist affectionately,

"Its okay, quite sweet actually. She shares the same passion as you," Korra laughed nervously and picked up the black and red board,

"So...let's do this then. Remember to paddle strong and brace yourself against each wave," she mumbled as they headed towards the water. Korra couldn't deny that she was quite impressed so far with Sato. She listened and asked few questions, could pop up smoothly and carried the long board with no help. Even Bolin sometimes struggled to carry the bigger boards by himself.

The paddle out to the calmer waters was silent, bar Naga huffing impatiently sat at the back of Korra's board,

"You can go play soon," Korra reassured the dog as they finally came to a stop. With a happy yip Naga bounced off the board and into the calm waters. For a moment they sat in silence. Korra ran her fingers through the water, feeling it's life, it's pull beneath her hands while Asami watched her, a faint smile on her lips,

"Word about town is your nearly made the Varrick Team last year," the raven haired woman asked quietly, pulling Korra from her trance. She looked to her student with unsure eyes,

"Yeah, yeah. Guess that didn't go to plan though," she mumbled, looking out at the waves,

"Bumi said you're the best teacher on the island,"

"Heh, Bumi only says that so he doesn't have to do anything but shape all say," Korra mused, finally looking at Asami properly. The pale woman had removed her sarong to reveals black board shorts with the Future Boards logo printed on them, and a matching bikini top, which had made Korra look away. Her body was toned and defined in all the right ways and it was hard for Korra not to stare. Asami Sato was gorgeous to say the least, Korra knew she had a weakness for hot girls in board shorts with abs, especially after the way Kuvira had effected her.  
But she never, ever dallied with students.

"Hey, you okay there Korra?" Asami's velvet voice cut through Korra's day dreams and stopped her from staring at her glistening stomach. The younger girl swallowed dryly and tore her blue eyes away from Asami's body,

"This wave is a good one. Paddle hard into it and pop up with confidence," Korra didn't look at Asami the entire time she spoke, but she felt the emerald eyes on her. And it was hard to concentrate. Korra took a shallow breath and turned her head, "Go on, before we loose it," she pushed and Asami smiled, and it was an amazing smile.

###

"So why didn't you make the Varrick Team? Your clearly good enough to be on it," Asami asked as they stepped back onto the beach. They'd spent a good hour out on the water. The raven haired woman had caught a few waves and managed to stay upright on most of them, only falling off once or twice. Then somehow she'd persuaded Korra to show her how it was really done.

Initially Korra had hesitated, just doing a few waves with easy coasting, but her confidence and pride in her own ability had gotten the better of her. She'd began to skim the top of the waves, taking barrel after barrel which left Asami whooping and clapping loudly.

"I had an accident in the last set and it knocked me out," Korra said with a pout. She dropped the longboard onto the soft sand and flopped down next to it. Seconds later Naga did the same, panting heavily with her wet head rested on her paws.

"That sucks. Your really awesome," Asami complimented as she settled beside Korra,

"Yeah well, the judges don't take hitting drift wood and being knocked unconscious into the scores," the surfer girl said bitterly, glaring out at the surf.

"Are you going to try out again this year?" The raven haired woman pried, watching the tanned girl carefully,

"I could have done, but the woman's pipe has passed. I was still on physio when it was on,"

"Haven't you heard? The rules for the Pipe asters have changed, they have a women's division this year."


	4. Homecoming

Korra practically slammed into Air Temple, Naga bouncing in after her, she barely noticed the mass amounts of bunting and hand painted banners that had been added since the night before, she was too determined to find Kya and Bumi. The surfer stormed past Tenzin and Pema who stared, slack jawed, as she stomped through the cafe towards the boarding Hut,

"BUMI! KYA!" she bellowed, Naga barking at her heals. The siblings appeared instantly, both looking concerned and a little baked,

"Korra? What's up?" Kya asked gently, eyeing her adoptive ward with her soft eyes

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Korra demanded, practically stomping her foot into the ground. Kya stared at her for a moment, registering her words before she frowned hard,

"Tell you what?" the older woman said slowly,

"Probably 'bout pipe sis," came Bumi's voice, thick with a cloud of smoke. He appeared next to Kya, smiling wide, his eyes glazed,

"Yes it's about pipe. Why didn't you tell me about the women's division? I could have entered weeks ago!" Korra whined. Kya sighed and worried her bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say,

"What's going on? Why is Korra yelling?" Tenzin had joined them, his voice concerned, "Spirits, I told you two to smoke on the beach!" he yelled to his siblings, both of whom shrugged,

"Korra is upset that they didn't tell her about the Pipe Masters daddy," Ikki piped up. Four sets of eyes instantly searched for the teenager and found her sat on top of the board shack, grinning smugly. Tenzin sighed heavily and approached the still raging 21 year old,

"We didn't think you'd be ready, with your knee,"

"This is why they are coming back isn't it? The Varrick Team? "Yes, I'm sorry Korra, it is,"

"That's it then. I'm going to enter."

###

Air Temple had never been so full, people piled into the café and all around it, even spilling out into the courtyard between the Air Temple and their homes. Pema had strung fairy lights and paper lanterns up all outside, giving it more of a tranquil feel, and Korra quite liked it. As she strode towards the main café, dressed in her favorite camo print shorts and deep blue vest, her dark short hair ruffed up, and her dark tattoo on show, she was ready to face the Varrick Team.

In the back of her mind the surfer girl half expected the room to silence dramatically as she entered, everyone waiting for a face off between her self and Kuvira. In reality she slipped in silently, standing beside Bolin as he destroyed sweet roll after sweet roll. She scanned the crowd, looking for the sleek raven hair of Kuvira, or even the blue tattoos of Jinora, but saw neither of them,

"They're in the main house, talking to Tenzin," Bolin uttered between mouthfuls, eyeing his friend. Korra nodded and leant back against the wall,

"Any sigh of Mako?" she asked quietly, knowing full well Bolin was looking out for his big brother as well. The dark haired boy shook his head and finally set down the half empty plate, just as Opal stepped into the room. He swallowed hard and cough as the current sweet roll got stuck in his throat. Tragically the noises he made drew the attention of the girl her liked. As Korra thumped hard on his back, Opal headed towards them, smiling broadly.

"I see Bolin still doesn't chew his food properly," she commented, a laugh playing on her voice. Korra couldn't help but grin as she left Bolin to sort himself out, pulling the younger girl into a hug,

"It's good to see you Beifong," Korra laughed as they hugged tightly, before Opal broke away, grinning wide,

"I hear your back on the water now!"

"I hear she's entering Pipe!"

"Jinora!" Korra practically squealed as the eldest of Tenzin's children joined them. Jinora looked exactly the same as when she left. Skinny and tall, withelectric blue arrow tattoos running down her shoulders to her arms, her hair wad the same shade as Korra's and even cu the same style, easier to deal with in the water they had reasoned the day they'd returned from town with it cut. Tenzin had nearly cried to see them doing something without his permission. Again hugs were pasted around till Opal rounded on the tanned girl,

"Your entering Pipe? Are you sure –"

"Deadly sure. Of they're doing a women's division, it's mine," Korra declared, her voice strong and her face set.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Rivers," the confident voice crawled over Korra's skin like bugs. It slipped under her flesh and threatened to break her. With her jaw set, Korra turned her cerulean eyes to meet Kuvira's fern greens. For a moment the air was still, no one breathed or spoke as the ex-girlfriends squared up to one another,

"Scared Kuvira?" Korra tested, her chin high. It was difficult for Korra to attempt to make herself bigger then the other woman, seeing as she was a few inches shorter, but her pride was by far bigger. Kuvira smirked and cocked an eye brow,

"Of a bailer? Don't make me laugh," she shot back,

"Come on 'Vira, don't be an ass. We're all going to enter and it's going to be a fair game," Jinora started, stepping between the two of them. With one last glare Kuvira turned, she began to walk away as Korra let her shoulders sag,

"Good to see you Rivers," she shot over her shoulder, letting Korra's glare return to her face.

"Don't let her get to you, it's just 'cos she feels bad about how she left," Opal muttered, nudging Korra's shoulder with her own,

"Doubt it."

###

It didn't take long before Korra was sharing a bottle of Bumi's favorite whisker with Bolin, Opal and Jinora. They'd escaped the party and taken a seat at the beach, watching Naga chase the waves.

"When did she become such an ass?" Korra grumbled bitterly as she took a swig from the bottle, passing it to Bolin,

"After she won her second tournament, I think," Jinora mumbled,

"No, no it was the third, when her winning barrel run got us a new sponsor. I'm sure," Opal snagged the bottle from Bolin and chugged,

"Oh Spirits, yeah it was. Cos she got that girlfriend,"

"You know they never actually broke up," Bolin hiccupped. Korra groaned aloud as the two other girls turned to her. Jinora stared, flapping her mouth open and closed like a fish, while Opal tried to find the right words, "Kuvira just fucked off and didn't actually break up with Korra," Bolin continued, staring at his feet, his tone sad, "I'd never do that, never to Opal," Korra realized the Bolin was far drunken then the rest of them now. He was just talking to himself, "She's so beautiful and amazing,"

"Okay Bo, time for bed," Korra mused, standing on shaky legs and pulling her friend up with her,  
"but what about Opal? Is she going to be okay? I love her you know," he continued, oblivious to Opal being no more then a foot away from him, her cheeks burning red.

"She'll be fine," Korra whispered, pulling the boy back towards the house and hopefully the sofa. Truthfully now that he'd Haunted out Kuvira's betrayal Korra just wanted to hide in her room and not face any questions from Opal or Jinora. Because they had this terrible habit of pestering once they found something out. The walk back wasn't far or long, but drunk Bolin made it difficult, he wanted to stop, stare and compare everything to Opal. Be it her eyes, hair or lips, somehow he found her face in every tree, leaf and star until Korra gave up and shuffled him into the boarding shack and onto Bumi's beach chair. She tossed a towel over him and watched sleep take ahold of him instantly,

"God job your brother hasn't shown up yet," she mused, turning and coming face to face with Kuvira, "Spirits! What the hell!" the tanned girl grumbled, moments before she found her mouth against Kuvira's.

The kiss was hot, rushed and sloppy. Their hands instantly went to the others bodies, feeling the tense muscles beneath skin, the heat from their flesh urging them on. Kuvira moved Korra to press her against the wall of the shack, the rough wood pressing hard into her skin as her ex began to trace her jawline with smooth kisses. When a gluttonous moan threaten to escape her throat, Korra snapped out of her alcohol fogged mind,

"Off, get off!" she demanded, shoving at Kuvira's shoulders. The taller girl made a noise of protest,

"Why?"

"because you have a girlfriend, and I don't really like you right now," Korra hissed, pushing at Kuvira's shoulders again, trying to out distance between them. Her head was yelling at her to keep pushing but the lower regions of her body yearned for the raven haired woman to keep kissing her,

"Heh, Jinora opened her mouth then. Its not a big deal, she isn't here yet," Kuvira mused, stepping back towards Korra,

"No. No it is a big deal 'Vira! You didn't even have the decency to break up with me when you left! And now your trying this stunt!" Kuvira cocked an eyebrow again, a smirk playing on her slim lips again,

"well, looks like you grew up,"

"Yeah, I guess so. So back off. Just, leave me alone," Korra grumbled, shoving last the taller girl.


	5. Competition

"Hey! Hey what's this I hear about Rivers charging pipe this year?" 

"Shut it Tahno,"

"Its a surfing competition, not a drowning one!" Tahno laughed deeply and flicked his hair back, grinning wickedly at Bolin. The green eyed boy roared and threw himself at the other, wrestling the skinny of the two to the ground. Korra rolled her eyes and kicked them both in the thighs,

"Get up, seriously, it's just a comp," she sighed, returning to unloading the boards off Bolin's car. Tahno jumped to his feet, huffing, 

"Try to stay on the board this time Korra,"

"I do better then you any day of the week," she scoffed, handing Bolin his green board,

"Prove it. My boys will block any of these waves, right now, 50 bucks you come off everyone,"

"50 bucks for every wave I stay on then."

### 

The water roared and crashed, enticing each and every surfer into the waves with its sirens song. Korra eyes the blue crush with wary eyes, while Bolin practically bounced from foot to foot. He could see the Varrick Team already out in the backend, bobbing around together. 

"Oh Spirits, Opals here," he muttered to himself, Korra couldn't but smirk. He'd made such a fool of himself the night before, professing his love for her, exactly at the moment that she declared she wasn't interested in boys right now. Korra felt bad for her friend, but in the same breath was pretty sure Opal was just tormenting him, "Look, look Kuvira's taking a wave," 

The two stood and watched in silence as the raven haired woman practically made the wave her bitch. She rode the top rail, coasted down into the belly, held the barrel run stead and popped out the other end, fist raised and a yell on her lips. Korra glared darkly at her,

"Come on, let's start at the sandbar then move down."

And hour later Korra was pretty confident to hit the bigger waves and show up the Varrick Team, well most of them. Jinora had joined her and Bolin ten minutes into being in the water. Korra liked Jinora a great deal, they'd trained together and surfed together since they where smaller then Naga, their ages weren't much different. Korra had recently turned 21 and Jinora's 19th birthday was next month, where as Bolin was a ripe age of 22, but never acted it. They also had been inseparable since they hit their teenager, both tried alcohol together, both convinced Bumi to tattoo then and both drove Tenzin to shave his head rather then loose any more hair.

"So is it true?" Jinora pried as they began paddling towards the bigger waves,

"Is what true?" Korra replied, coming up beside her friend,

"That you kissed Kuvira last night?"

“Woah, Woah, she kissed me first! I told her to back off!” Korra grumbled, holding back from throwing an obscene gesture her way.

“I figured as much. I bet she's did it to try and stop you enter pipe,” Jinora pondered, looking over to her team mates that bobbed around in the water with Tahno's crew.

"Probably. But it's too late, I entered this morning. I'm ready, shes just scared I'm gonna steal her spot on the team," Korra laughed and Jinora replied with a slightly shakier laugh. In truth Korra didn't care about a spot on the Varrick Team, not like she had done last year. But now she just wanted to prove them all wrong. Prove to everyone who said she'd purposefully hit that drift wood out of fear, or lack of ability, that she could do it and she could damn well beat Kuvira.

"finally coming out of the sand box? About time, the boys are ready to block for you," Tahno called from his spot beside Kuvira. Korra glare and sat up on her board,

"Was making sure your big head wasn't in the way Tahno," she shot back, trying her hardest not to meet her ex-girlfriends eye. As she reached Tahno, his crew and the Varrick Team, Kuvira paddled off quickly, taking another wave in style,

"Right guys, next wave is Korra's, and any other she wants. Rivers wants to prove she's better," Tahno laughed.

### 

Within three hours Korra had won $150 of Tahno and his crew and earned what looked like a nod of approval from Kuvira but could have easily been the dark haired girl twitching in fear. Every wave they gave her Korra destroyed, she coasted down the clear water, killing it each and every time. Her own personal cheerleader, Bolin, had managed to get every surfer chanting her name by the end of the set.

"I’m done," she murmured to Jinora as she reached the group again, her arms and body ached from paddling, and she was starting to get hungry and dehydration, her time was up, plus she had a lesson with Asami within the next hour.

"one more wave?" Kuvira interjected, nodding her head towards the starting swell. Korra darkened her gave at the woman, sitting smugly on her green shortboard, moving her shoulders to bring Korra's gaze to her body, making her remember what she once had, 

"I’m good," the younger girl replied, starting to turn her board around,

"300 bucks if you kill this one," Kuvira yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Bolin whooped, joined by Opal, Jinora and all Tahno's boys. Internally Korra was screaming no, but externally the stubborn girl from Alaska declared yes.

### 

"No one could have managed that wave, not even Kuvira," Jinora said reassuringly as the hot water splashed down on Korra's face,

"it was like triple overhead, insane, totally insane," Bolin joined in,

"You had it though, right position, just needed to paddle harder," I pal interjected,

"Yeah well, I'm 300 dollars down and my pride is shot to hell," Korra growled, stepping away form the shower post and grabbing her towel. She tugged it around herself and headed back towards Bolin's car.

One there she began to dry herself, tugging her backpack from the back seat, she rooted through the contents till she found her clean, dry clothes. Wrapping the towel around herself, Korra took a quick look around the carpark before shimming out of her wet shorts and bikini top,

"Hey," the velvet voice made Korra jump and the towel slip. She eeped and span around, grabbing the towel tight to her chest. Asami Sato stood before her, smiling wide. Her green eyes twinkled as she looked at her surfboarding tutor, red in the face, dark wet hair plastered to her forehead, blue towel clutched to her clearly naked chest,

"A-asami!" Korra exclaimed, backing up slightly,

"Sorry I’m early, I had some business to deal with first and I didn't think you'd be here so soon,"

"Korra, Korra, Tahno said you can win back that money of you go back out - Oh hello," Bolin skidded to a halt before Asami, taking in the tall woman quickly. 

Her hair was loose around her face, making the dark mane of curls frame her pale features perfectly, she wore a loose crimson red camisole top and a pair of black board shorts and sandals. Everything she wore heightened Korra's awareness of her lithe and strong body frame and Korra found it difficult not to stare. So did Bolin by the looks of it,

"Erm Hi? I'm Asami, Asami Sato, Korra's teaching me how to surf,"

"Wait, Sato? Asami Sato? The owner of Future Boards?" Bolin blurted out and Korra's jaw dropped. Owner of Future Boards? The new sponsor of the Varrick team? 

"Yes, yes that’s me," the tall woman replied with a nervous giggle. Korra could only stare, her brain trying to catch up with the facts. 

She'd been teaching Asami fricken Sato, owner of Future Boards, sponsor of Varrick Surf Team, how to surf? Of course she knew how to surf, who made surfboards and didn't know how to surf? How could she be so stupid. And that would make Asami Kuvira's new girlfriend, since she was the sponsor of Varrick's Surf team.

"Hey babe," of course, Kuvira had to just appear at that moment, shooting Korra a daring smirk. Korra tugged at her towel angrily, remembering she was particularly naked underneath it, while surrounded by people.  
She knee Kuvira was doing it all on purpose, kissing her, then inviting Asami down to the beach to meet her. Kuvira probably even recommended her to Asami for surf lessons. Korra tried not to glare too hard as she clutched her towel tighter, drawing her attention back to Asami and now Kuvira who was wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Korra stare openly as they briefly kissed,

"Seriously?" the tanned girl shot out, glaring,

"What?" Kuvira shot back, her eyes dancing with menace, daring her to say something, anything, "Pay up Rivers," she said with a smirk, holding out her hand, wiggling her fingers. Korra rolled her eyes, 

"Later, I'm outta here," she grumbled, feeling the hurt rise in her chest,

"Wait, what about our lesson?" Asami asked softly, reaching out to touch Korra's shoulder slightly as she dropped onto the passengers seat. Korra's breath caught as the pale digits hit her dark skin, a bolt of electric coursing across her damp skin. She drew in a ragged breath and kept her eyes forward,

"Kuvira can deal with that," she grumbled, looking to Bolin, "Dude, come on."


End file.
